


Love In The Sky

by littlewhitelies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, and how much harry loves louis, check it out, his album, i honestly think this is how much louis loves harry, it's amazing, just came out, kiss land, the weeknd is amazing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis loves harry like flowers love the ground.  like the clouds love the sky.  like the moon loves the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> based on love in the sky by the weeknd. the song has a lot of references to how he is singing about a girl so i just cut that out. i hope that doesn't offend anyone. 
> 
> I do not own one direction, modest!management does. I do not own the weeknd, kiss land (though I need to get my own copy), or this song.

_there's no one inside_

_but you're free to relax_

_if you commit to this ride_

_there's no turning back_

louis knew, based on the voters during the x-factor's enthusiasm, that he would have to share harry. he knew that. he reminds himself of that a lot. reminds harry of that when they argue. but he didn't know that he'd have to share him with the whole world - fans and the numerous women harry had linked to him. he wonders if he had known what he knows now - the fans being so dedicated, one direction selling out arenas, himself having to love another girl in public while harry is his secret, harry having to pretend he is sleeping with what feels like half the female population and having to take being called a womanizer, slut, whore - if he'd still let himself fall into harry headfirst and recklessly. 

he knows he'd still have no choice.

_you've been here before_

_remember these sheets_

_this world's not for us_

_it's not what it seems_

louis wishes himself and his boys - he likes to consider the rest of the group his since they all cling to him - could have been born after gays have been fully accepted.  then all the hurt, lies and secrets wouldn't plague his and his boy, his lovely harry.  it wouldn't send spears throught their hearts, the spear lodged through them, the secrets pulling at the spear, pulling it in and out, in and out. 

_we'll learn to love how to dream, dream_

_you'll learn to love how to dream, dream_

when louis' upset, he takes harry's advice of dreaming of when they will be able to love in public.  his favorite dream is simply kissing harry.  the scenery always changes.  the purpose, the reason, the texture, the feelings, who initiates the kiss, all of it changes. 

_there's no need to hide_

_don't overreact_

_you've said you've been to the sky_

_we'll go beyond that_

_you've been here before_

_remember these sheets_

_this world's not for us_

_it's not what it seems_

_i could teach you to dream, ooh_

_we'll find our love in the sky_

_how does it feel_

_does it feel like you did before_

after three years of fucking, kissing, groping the same person, louis is surprised he's not tired of it.  he forgets sometimes how harry is constantly changing, still growing.  his stomach is never the same.  his legs keep getting longer.  louis has watched him grow from a boy to a man and he loves that previlige.  he wishes he could have been there earlier on.  he still loves it all.  he still loves harry and everything harry like it is a part of him.  he still falls in love with harry over again everyday like he did in the beginning, falling face first into harry, throwing caution to the wind. 

_do you see the world getting small_

_how does it feel, are you free_

_as for me, i've been getting grown_

_as for me, i've been getting old_

_as for me, i've been flying around the world_

_i've been killing these shows_

_but i'm always getting high_

_cause my confidence low_

_and i'm always in a rush_

_ain't no time to fuck slow_

_but i'm sure i'll make you cum_

_do it three times in a row_

when they're alone, they don't spend their time cuddling or doing fluffy couply stuff.  they spend it fucking roughly, harry pounding into louis harshly, watching louis' face contrort into a mix of pain and pleasure - harry and louis both don't know which one gets louis off more, the pain or the pleasure, though harry thinks it might be more on the pain side - while pressing bruises shaped like hands and fingerprints into louis' wasit.  they fuck until they can't any more, too weak and too much in a bliss to go again. 

_i got it in control_

_control, control, control, mmmmh_

and when louis thinks about it, really thinks about it, he has all of his feelings in control in public for the most part.  he does a good job hiding that he loves harry so much it takes his breath away, makes him feel like he is in heaven, floating on clouds.  but when they're not in public, not around people that aren't supposed to know, louis doesn't have his feelings under control.  he shows them on his face, the smile he has reserved for harry, the heart eyes only harry gets to be in the middle of.  he shows it in the way they kiss, slow and soft or fast and rough.  it shows when louis lets harry fuck him, lets harry see him stripped raw and bare. 

louis loves harry so much, like a tidal wave crashing down.  and maybe harry loves him just as much too.

 


End file.
